


I will always protect you... Even from yourself.

by luthorly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorly/pseuds/luthorly
Summary: When Lena Luthor disappears, Kara Danvers knows she has a promise to uphold. She also must come to terms with why Lena is so important to her.





	I will always protect you... Even from yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i haven't written fanfiction in a long time so pls go easy on me. :') this is just a oneshot based on my tweet on @softmcgraths. i hope you enjoy it!!

 Four days, 7 hours, 36 minutes, 18 seconds. That’s the last time Kara saw Lena. Not for lack of trying, however. Lena refused to see her, going so far as putting her on L-Corp’s prohibited list of banned visitors. Kara knew she could push her luck, she could storm past the guards, but she wanted to see Lena as Kara, not as Supergirl. It was frustrating; she had no idea why Lena suddenly refused her company. She’s tried to remember what their last conversation was about, and if she did something wrong. She could think of nothing, which made her feel even guiltier. 

 Kara hasn’t talked to Sam about Lena either; Sam and Alex have been busy running tests to find out why Sam keeps having blackouts. The only other person Kara could think of to ask was James, and he wasn’t very forthcoming with her.

_“James, have you heard from Lena? I’m worried about her, we usually talk every day.”_

_“I haven’t heard a word from her, but I’m not entirely surprised. Her mother came back… Maybe she’s working with her,” James replied with a shrug, a look of contempt in his eyes._

 Flashing back to the present, Kara let out a deep sigh, shaking her head and pressing her cold fingers to her forehead. James would never forget who Lena’s family was and that annoyed her. Lena had been nothing but helpful since she came to National City. Briefly, a surge of some untold emotion flittered through her senses; Lena deserved better than being in a relationship with someone who doubted and condemned her. Kara could never imagine distrusting Lena, especially if she was in a relationship with her. Not that she was… She had never really considered the meaning of her feelings for Lena.

 Marching towards the door of her apartment, she exited and shed her clothes, pushing off the ground with her toes until she hovered far above the building. Glancing down at the town, she smiled; there hadn’t been any trouble today. People everywhere went about their days in relative bliss. All except her. Her brows furrowed as she caught wind and the decision was made to confront Lena. She sighed and put her arms out, flying steadily towards L-Corp.

Landing swiftly on the balcony, she peered through the windows, only to see a vacant office. The lights were on, but there was no sign of Lena. She tried the balcony door, surprised to find it unlocked.

 “Well, I suppose it isn’t breaking and entering if the door’s unlocked… Just entering,” she muttered to herself as she stepped inside.

Once in the office, she could see that the computer was turned off and there were no signs that Lena had been there recently. Kara glanced under the desk and saw Lena’s slippers, the one’s she always changed into when she was at her desk. Walking over towards the sofa, her heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw that the flowers that she had brought Lena after Edge tried to kill her were now dead. Lena had watered them and maintained them every day, often remarking that the flowers seemed to be as resilient as she was. To see them withered took Kara’s breath away. There had to be something wrong. Lena would never let the flowers intentionally die.

 With new determination, Kara exited through the balcony, pausing to lock it this time. L-Corp had a lot of enemies who would be thrilled with a free entrance. Lifting herself onto the railing, Kara pushed off with her feet, arms outstretched in front of her. She loved the freedom of flying and she could see the entire city easily. Slowing down, she focused on the ground, trying to find a woman with raven hair, probably tied into a bun on the top of her head.

* * *

 Kara is at Lena’s apartment. She doesn’t quite remember making the choice to come here. She doesn’t want to invade Lena’s privacy, just in case Lena isn’t in trouble and just doesn’t want to see Kara.

 Taking a deep breath, Kara uses her x-ray vision to glance inside the apartment. It’s barren, just like her office. Kara hasn’t been here much, usually Lena prefers to go to Kara’s.

  _“I like your apartment… It’s warm. It reminds me of you.”_

 Shaking the memory from her head, Kara listens into the room, but she can’t hear the telltale thumps of Lena’s heart. She could pick it out of a crowd; there are two fast thumps, followed by four slower ones. It’s become a melody for Kara, the sound that assures her Lena is safe. The song plays once more in her memory:

       _t h u m p , t h u m p , thumpthumpthumpthump_

 Kara’s lips draw down; she’s disappointed that the apartment holds no clues as to where Lena is. She rests against the wall of the hallway, allowing herself to slide down until her chin is resting atop her knees. Her arms wrap around her legs, worry evident in the crinkle of her brows. It’s time to find help.

 She really didn’t want it to come to this because Sam has enough on her plate, but she’s the only one who can access L-Corp’s records. Pulling out her phone, she reads the confirmation that Sam will meet her in Lena’s office. Kara exits the building, taking flight once more towards her apartment.

 Now that she’s changed back into Kara, she decides to walk to L-Corp. It will give her time to collect herself so she doesn’t worry Sam too much. She darts between the busy streets, eyes trained for the face she knows better than her own. _Where are you, Lena?_

* * *

 

 She arrives at Lena’s office just after Sam, who is rebooting the computer.

 “Sorry, Kara. I’ve been dropping all of my responsibilities lately… What is it you need me to do?” Kara's guilt increases, she really shouldn't have involved Sam. 

 She approaches the other woman, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I understand completely Sam. Your priorities have shifted and that’s how it’s supposed to be. I’m sorry to bother you, I just needed access into Lena’s computer… Alex wanted me to try to help find Lillian, and Lena’s away on business, she told me the password but I forgot and she’s in a meeting so she can’t answer my texts,” the lies rattle shakily off Kara’s tongue, she doesn’t want to lie to Sam, but she can’t put more on the poor woman’s plate.

 “Oh… That’s odd, I didn’t know there was a meeting on the schedule today,” Sam mutters, frowning, “I really must be out of it.”

 Kara gives Sam a sad smile, squeezing her shoulder gently. “It’s okay. I just need to know if any of L-Corp’s sites have been active lately. Lillian would probably need supplies generated by this company so she may have broken into one.”

 Sam looks through the computer, eventually finding a site just outside of National City that had been shut down and set for demolition, until it was suddenly cancelled.

 “It looks like that could be where Lillian’s hiding out,” Sam replies, “do you want me to go with you?”

 “No, it’s okay Sam. Go be with Ruby, I’m sorry to have taken you away from her. Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, okay?”

 “Thank you, Kara.”

 Kara wants to linger and not be rude, but she has a feeling deep down that this may be where Lena is. She hurriedly utters her goodbyes, discarding her clothes in the elevator until she’s left with just her suit. As soon as she clears L-Corp’s entrance, she takes flight to the location Sam gave her. She just hopes that Lena isn’t in trouble or hurt.

* * *

 

 She touches down outside of a factory. It’s quite lonesome, obviously abandoned. Her heart drops a bit before she closes her eyes to focus and listens in.

       _t h u m p , t h u m p , thumpthumpthumpthump_

 There it is! It’s Lena’s heartbeat. Rushing inside the factory, she finds Lena, standing across from Morgan Edge, a gun in her hand pointed straight at him.

 “Lena, Lena what are you doing?” Kara slowly walks until she can see Lena’s face. It doesn’t look like her… This version of Lena seems dark and angry. Kara holds her hand up to try to focus Lena’s gaze on her. 

 “Supergirl,” Lena spits out, her voice gravelly and distorted by anger. “Of course you’re here. I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago. I’m accepting my fate.”

 It becomes obvious to Kara that Lena wanted to isolate herself, and that’s why she wouldn’t see Kara. She knows that Lena has never been able to accept her good heart, and has often struggled with her feelings of self hatred. 

 Kara shakes her head slowly, her voice saccharine, “Lena this isn’t you. You’re good. You’re better than good. You’re one of the best people I’ve met. You’re so brave and strong, this isn’t how this has to end.”

 “You don’t know me. You think you do, but you don’t. I’m a Luthor. I’m Lex’s little sister. You all were right. James, Superman, my mother… I can’t escape it. I need to embrace it,” Lena speaks softly, a crack in her façade.

 “No, they weren’t right. You may be a Luthor, but you’re not like your family. Lena, you’re better than this. You’re better than him,” she glares at Morgan Edge, who stands just across the room, a smirk on his lips.

 “Oh, come on, Supergirl. I think Lena has proven exactly who she is. She’s done this song and dance before, held a gun to my face. Face it, she’s crazy. She needs to be stopped,” Edge cuts in, a condescending lilt to his voice. 

 Lena’s hands tighten on the gun, her finger pushing the trigger slightly down, “shut up.” She takes a deep breath, “this is my legacy. This is who I’m supposed to be. He poisoned children, he deserves to die.”

 Kara looks pleadingly into Lena’s eyes, trying to grasp onto the innocent girl trapped inside Lena, the one she knows and loves. In a matter of seconds, the girl she knows is gone, replaced by the part of Lena that has given up. Instantly, Kara knows what she needs to do.

 As Lena’s finger pulls the trigger, Kara jumps in front of the gun, catching the bullet with her fingers. Lena looks down at the gun in horror, dropping it to the floor with a loud clank. “I… I pulled it…” Lena whispers softly, her voice shaking, “I was going to do it. I was going to kill him…” The shakiness in her voice mirrors her quivering legs, suddenly unable to bear the weight of standing. She folds to the ground.

 Kara catches her, wrapping her arms around Lena. She feels Lena’s body shaking, hears the sobs in her voice. Kara’s hand strokes Lena’s hair, pulling each strand softly. She rocks her back and forth, before pressing a kiss into the crown of her head. “Ssh, Lena. It’s okay. You didn’t hurt anyone…”

 Edge finds his moment and runs past the two women with promises of revenge on his lips. Unfortunately for him, with Kara’s concern fully on Lena, his threats are ignored.

 “But… I was going to… I almost did it… I’m just as bad as my family…” Lena’s words are chopped up by her cries, as she pushes her face into Supergirl’s chest.

 Kara hums softly, “no, you’re not. You’re good, Lena. So good. Your family would never care if they hurt someone. They wouldn’t feel remorse. You are not them.”

 Lena sniffles, “why do you even care about me?” She looks up towards Kara, the vision of the blonde blurry in front of her.

 Kara smiles sadly, “I promised you I would always protect you…” she pauses, “even from yourself.” Kara knows this is a bad time to reveal she’s Supergirl, and she hopes that Lena doesn’t connect the dots, but a part of her deep down hopes she does. She’s tired of hiding from Lena. She doesn’t want to lie to her anymore. It was safer for Lena to not know, but Kara can’t keep lying to someone she cares about. 

 Lena straightens, glancing into Kara's eyes as she shocks the other woman to the core, “I’ve known since the day you caught me falling from L-Corp that you were Kara,” she whispers brokenly, “I just thought you… you didn’t trust me. You couldn’t trust me to tell me, because of who I am, who my family is.” 

 Kara shakes her head, a rueful smile on her lips. She should have known that she couldn't hide from Lena. “I’m so sorry I hid it from you. In honesty, I was being selfish. I liked only being Kara with you… But it was never because I didn’t trust you, Lena. I trust you with my life.”

 Wiping a hand under her eye, Lena chuckles sadly. “I want to believe you, I do, but the reality is that I'm your nemesis. A Super and a Luthor working together? Shocking, but possible. A Super and a Luthor being friends? Unheard of.”

 Kara cups Lena’s face, her thumbs gently wiping the tears from the other’s cheeks. Through the ordeal of the day, Kara has come to terms with her feelings. She now knows why she can't stand to see Lena with James. She knows why no one has ever been good enough for Lena in her eyes. It's time to tell Lena how she really feels. She whispers softly, “You should believe me… Because I love you, Lena Luthor. I know you can’t believe me… I know you don’t love yourself. That’s okay. I can love you enough for the both of us. One day you’ll see in yourself what I see in you.”

 Lena gasps, a ghost of a smile haunts her lips, and it seems like every broken shard in Kara’s body comes together. She sees the love in Lena's eyes. Lena doesn't have to say it, Kara knows. She always did. Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena's forehead, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to say anything, I understand. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will be here for you. I will spend everyday of my life saving you. I will never give up on you. I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, no one does, but what I can promise you is that I will still love you. Do you hear me, Lena Luthor? I love you.” 

 Kara ensconces Lena in her arms again, stroking her hair and closing her eyes. “We’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” 

 It doesn’t matter than Lena didn’t reply with words because the slightly faster, rhythmic thumps of Lena’s heartbeat tell Kara that Lena loves her too. And that’s enough for her, for today. 

       _t h u m p , t h u m p , thumpthumpthumpthump._


End file.
